ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ben 10 a traves de la 1° y 2° dimensión en fabuloso 2D
|image = |ingles = ben 10 travel the 1° and 2° dimension in incredible 2D |serie = ben 10: master control |numero = no me acuerdo |numeropelicula = 1 |Temporada = 2 |ant = no hay |sig = no se |canon = No }} la pelicula relata lo sucediodo despues de derrotar a los clones oscuros de ben y un ultimo enemigo aparece Trama esta ben con kevin, gwen y el abuelo en el camper comiendo gusanos o algo así cuando hay una explosion que voltea el camper, todos estan bien y salen a ver, resulta que un sujeto llamado "animeichon" está destruyendo el bosque, entonces ben se transforma en muy grande y lo noquea, pero el invoca un ejercito de benders de futurama y ben empieza a perder, entonces aparece perry el ornitorrinco a traves de un portal y logra darle unos coletazos a algunos benders y con grunidos dice a los otros que bayan al portal, los otros desconfian pero lo cruzan igual y llegan a doofensmid malvados y asociados, resulta que animeichon habia atacado muchas dimensiones de otras series, lo que obligó a doof a aliarse con perry para reclutar heroes, entonces animeichon llega y comienza a destruir todo lo que los obliga a escapar a la dimención de bob esponja, llegan pero un gusano gigante los ataca y ben se hace hunmungosaurio y lo noquea, entonces llegan al crustaceo cascarudo y son resibidos por bob esponja y don cangrejo, pero el gusano vuelve y mata a don cangrejo, por lo que bob esponja no puede acompañarlos y patricio los acompaña, despues de que doof, perry, ben, kevin, gwen, max, patricio y un recien llegado calamardo se van a otra dimension, llega animeichon y bob se tira a suicidio con dinamita y todo fondo de bikini explota, pero animeichon no sufre ningun daño. los heroes llegan a el mundo de dragon ball z y se encuentrran con piccolo que es el unico que hay en el lugar y lo reclutam, entonces la counidad del anillo está completa, cuando ttodos estan dispuestos a seguir pero animeichon les cierra el paso y mata de un golpe a patricio y a max, por lo que la comunidad vuelve a estar incompleta y deben reclutar a otro, lo evaden y viajan a la dimencion de la liga de la justicia y el unico que se une es flash, y de paso reclutan a milhose de la dimension de los simpsons, ahora viajan con el oraculo que les dice que cuando se repite un personaje de una serie en la comunidad uno va a morir si o si, perry y doof se miran angustiados al igual que los de ben 10, pero ben mantiene su fe y dice que liderará al grupo pase lo que pase, el oraculo les dice que deben de cruzar el bosque de las caricaturas canceladas, asi parten ben, gwen, kevin, milhouse, flash, perry, doof, calamardo y piccolo al bosque de la c.c. a la entrada son atacados por 9 jinetes oscuros que son mandados por el señor oscuro animeichon quien en realidad es eon, este se presenta y hace piedra a kevin, matandolo, pero son salvados por la pantera rosa y los malos escapan, cruzan y enfrentan al conejo ese del epic mickey que fue olvidado y por dany phantom, logran pasar pero de repente reaparecen los jinetes, ben se transforma en NRG y quema sus capas, los jinetes oscuros son plankton, lex lutor, nelson, el doof malo, el sujeto blanco de la pantera rosa, majin buu, el perro de tom y jerry y frezer para rellenar, en seguida para matar a frezer piccolo hace un macancosanpo pero gwen se sacrifico para sujetarlo y que le llegara el ataque, asi lo otros escaparon y los buenos tuvieron que viajar a la dimension de tom y jerry y tom a cambio de un pescado los acompañó, ahora solo faltaba que muriera perry o doof pero nada paso hasta que terminaron el bosque llegaron al castillo de eon, pasaron a los guardias orcos y lograron llegar a el ultimo piso donde estaba eon y se armo una guerra contra los jinetes, entonces el omnitrix comenzo a tener una mutacion y see transformo en un anillo. es el anillo unico, asmuth lo robo, es mio- dijo eon entonces los jinetes fueron derrotados pero lamentablemente doof fue apuñalado y perry lo tenia en sus brazos te oddd..io perrrr...y el orni-dijo doof y cayo muerto perry enfureció y atacó a eon pero fue facilmente derrotado, ben uso el anillo y se transformó en muy grande de nuevo, tomo un bate de beisbol gigante, lanzo a eon al aire y cuando venía cayendo le dio con el bate home run- gritaron todos ben devolvió el anillo a los elfos pero estos le dijeron que lo conservara, entonces todos volvieron a sus dimenciones, al final ben da su discurso al esilo optimus prime "a veces hay peligro pero todo se soluciona en equipo, a veces te traicionaran algunos, pero la mayoria siempre esta para ayudarte, yo soy optim.. quiero decir ben 10 y envio este mensaje a los autob... quiero decir a la gente que me escucha" Eventos importantes la comunidad final del anillo sería: ben, perry, doof, piccolo, calamardo, flash, la pantera rosa, milhouse y tom Curiosidades Galería Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Películas